Finding the Light
by hoops-playa4life
Summary: Takes place in Dark Tournament...About a romance between two member of Team Masho and what happens when they meet Team Urameshi in the tournament while trying to find the light...what will happen between the two lovers? Read and Reply my people!!!
1. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in it. I just own Rika. Yu Yu Hakusho would be crazy if I owned it.

It was dark...the lights were dim...the door was locked shut..the night before another round in the Dark Tournament against Team Urameshi. It wasn't even important at the moment. They didn't care at all. They could only think of the pleasure and ecstasy that they were feeling..Both of them weren't wearing anything. They were wrapped in the blanket. She was panting and moaning softly as her lover licked, tasted, and ate her out. She was almost over the edge, but he rose up and met her lips. She kissed him back, but whimpered a bit. She was almost over the edge. He rose again and stared at her slim body, while looking into her ruby eyes while she looked at his blue eyes. She looked at him desperately, as he whispered huskily,"Want more?" She merely nodded. He had such power over her, and even though she was tough and street-smart, she was weak and innocent in his strong arms.H He kissed her hotly, and entered her. She cried out into his mouth, as he did the same. She was so tight and hot, and he could barely take it. He slid in and out slowly.."Harder," she moaned. He obeyed, and pumped harder and faster than ever. They both screamed into each others' mouths. She moaned louder when he kept hitting her soft spot. Soon...it was too much. She couldn't take it...she screamed and came...he couldn't take it..the hotness and tightness was too much, and he spilled his seed into her. He pulled out and layed down next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her slim body...They slept peacefully in each others' arms. Who ever thought ice and fire would blend together so perfectly? They were meant for each other.

Touya woke up early in the morning as Jin knocked on the door stating that it was time to get ready for the tournament. Apparently, Jin knew what happened during the whole night. He didn't mind anyway. Touya gently kissed Rika to wake her up. She stirred a bit and returned the kiss. They soon broke apart. "Why don't we just go ahead and take a shower at the same time?" Rika whispered. Touya just chuckled and kissed Rika on the neck as she giggled. No one ever saw this side of Rika before. "I would love that, but that will take much too long. I'll go back to my room and we can meet outside in 5 minutes," Touya replied. Rika just sighed and nodded as Touya stood up, dressed up, and walked to his room. Rika walked over to the bathroom and turned the shower to completely cold so she could wake herself up. Her night was wonderful. 

RIKA'S THOUGHTS-

That was the best night I've ever had! He was so sweet to me, the way he touched me.. I couldn't believe how soft I was. I used to be such a tough girl. Some thought I was a tomboy!! Touya just brought the softer side of me...I love him so much..I better hurry up, though...I got a fight to go to.

DARK TOURNAMENT

"HERE COMES TEAM MASHO AGAINST TEAM URAMESHI!!"

Team Masho came out in their normal mysterious ways. It was Rika up first. She flicked her coat off as Kurama came up to the ring. "You look cute, too bad I gotta hurt you. I already belong to someone anyway,"said Rika. Jin already took his coat off and was relaxing at outside the arena. "So sad that only you and Yusuke can fight since the idiot there is hurt and Hiei and your Masked Lady is trapped. I won't go easier on you, though. I'll go all out. I hope you will, too." Kurama just stared at her and nodded. The refferee yelled out for the fight to begin. Kurama waited for the attack, while Rika prepared for her attack..She gathered her spirit energy slowly into a huge ball of fire. She created another ball in her other hand. Rika quickly threw them at Kurama, while Kurama easily dodged it. The fireballs surrounded him, as it trapped his arms quickly(similar to Gama's makeup). Rika smirked and quickly went for the attack. Fortunately, Rika only trapped Kurama's arms, so he could still dodge, but not attack with his hands or block with it. Rika pulled out her two energy swords and started slashing at Kurama swiftly. Kurama dodged as best as he could while she continued her assault. Finally, Kurama found an opening and kicked her ankles the second she got on the ground, before she could recover. Rika fell while Kurama kicked her hard out of the ring was fast as he could. Rika threw an energy ball at him while she was in the air, but Kurama kicked it like it was a soccer ball back at her, knocking Rika into the wall hard...Koto started the countdown as Rika was on the ground. Kurama's arms were freed and he finished her off, taking out his whip and whipping Rika into the other side of the ring, into the other wall..Normally, that wouldn't be Kurama's style, but he had to finish it off since there were 4 competitors left. Rika tried getting up..."I can't believe I'm losing...that quickly...what the hell is wrong with me? That night must have distracted me, left me in a daze, or something!! Ugh, I can't do anything now...I might as well help Touya out.." 10....9......8.....7.....6.....Rika created another energy ball and threw it..it created the same effect as her last energy ball, but this time, it locked Kurama's spirit energy(familiar, anyone?). 5.....4.....3....Rika tried getting up, but fell down. 2....1!!! "KURAMA FROM TEAM URAMESHI WON!" yelled Koto. Touya took off his cloak and quickly ran to Rika's side. He took her in his arms and kissed her lightly. "You did your best, good job...I'll defeat Kurama, for you...I love you," Rika stared at Touya and kissed him back. Touya carried Rika to Jin's side.."I'll win this one...for you, my love.."

"NEXT UP IS TOUYA VS. KURAMA!!! READY...FIGHT!!" Touya smirked at Kurama..Kurama was completely vulnerable, and his rose whip could not be used. "You hurt Rika...you hurt her pride, and you beat her..she took the last of her energy and trapped your spirit energy...I'll make this nice and quick...don't worry...all we've ever wanted was the light...I won't kill you, I promise," said Touya. Kurama just stood there...thinking of a plan...Touya immediately summons an ice barrier on the arena. He fires off his ice shards at Kurama while Kurama desperately tried to avoid it. Touya keeps attacking, while Kurama was getting beaten up easily. Secretly, Kurama put his Death Plant in his own body while Touya ran at full speed with a new ice sword formed. Kurama's death plant pierced Touya before it hit Kurama. Touya collapsed while Kurama fell down on the floor..Rika woke up and turned her head, seeing Touya on the floor, struggling to get up before Kurama did..."You did a brave thing Kurama...I plan to win this, though..." Kurama looked up.."You can find the light....let your love guide you...The win is to you now...I have full confidence that Yusuke will bring it home anyway," replied Kurama weakly...Kurama fell unconscious, while Touya weakly stood up and pushed Kurama out of the ring lightly...Touya collapsed, again.."THE WIN IS TO TOUYA!!!" Rika got up and ran to Touya as fast as she could and helped carry him out of the ring..."Touya, you won...let me heal you, like I did to myself...Touya, I love you...thank you for wining it. We can find the light together, like Kurama said..." Touya smiled weakly as Rika slowly healed his wounds...They shared a sweet and passionate kiss as Bakuken came up against Yusuke. "I Love You...."

~Basically goes the same when Yusuke comes up against Bakuken... SPOILER TO SOME WHO HAVEN'T WATCHED IT~

Now this is the time for revenge. Yuusuke, the right hand of righteousness is brimming with anger, and vows to beat up Bakuken. Kurama mutters his apologies, and all spectators watch in amazement as Bakuken creates a giant fog with his evaporating sweat. However, after several blows, Yuusuke finally conjures up wind by shattering a part of the wall surrounding the ring with his Reigun, and proceeds to break every single bone in Bakuken. Three cheers! Yuusuke vs Jin-Jin and Yuusuke become mutual friends right from the beginning when Jin states that he too dislikes Bakuken, and had always wanted someone to beat him up. However, the fight starts, and both become serious as Jin displays his mastery over wind and uses the air to overwhelm Yuusuke. Surprised that the latter could retaliate in such trapped conditions impresses Yuusuke, and he keeps repeating about his ears being able to move when he's excited. Jin continues his display of summoning tornadoes on his forearm, and Yuusuke spends half the time being stupidly brave, or running away. Daring and pure strength gave Yuusuke this round in the end, when he broke through those mini, yet devastating tornadoes of Jin, and punches him sky high. The manager of the Mashou Tsukai Team is now furious, and questions the final leader whether he will win. Rishou pass on a mysterious secret of how they could win...... Kuwabara vs Rishou-Yuusuke is now on a roll, and infuriated by Rishou's openning comments makes a charge at him. Managers from the commentator box announce that Jin and Yuusuke's match was a draw, that the commentator had counted incorrectly. Yuusuke refuses to give up, and is backed up by Hiei. However, Kuwabara stands up, saying that if they kill all youkai because of breaking the rules, they are no different to them. His main reason however, is to show off to Yukina. Kuwabara now struggles to get onto stage and proceeds to be beaten to bloody pulp whilst his sister and all her friends are being detained by lizard guards. They girls, along with Yukina, finally make it to the stadium, and Kuwabara, just as he is about to receive his death blow pushes Rishou away, and immediately abandons all causes to flirt. On the arrival of Yukina, Kuwabara's reiki is back to full power, an two swings of his reiken quickly dispatches Rishou. Urameshi team are now onto the semi-finals!

CREDIT TO YOMI'S WEBSITE FOR THE INFO!!!


	2. Complicated

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in it. I just own Rika. Yu Yu Hakusho would be crazy if I owned it.

Chapter 2

Team Masho was in the stands watching Team Urameshi fight against Shishi Wakamaru's team. A now revealed Genkai was fighting against the handsome Shishi. "I wonder if Shishi will use that Cape of No Return on Genkai," said Jin. Rika just stared at Shishi and replied,"Looks like he really wants to defeat Genkai, but I think Genkai is smart enough to avoid the cape. Besides, Shishi will probably want to make it long and torturous..Kuwabara was just an idiot. This will be an interesting fight." Touya just looked at her and nodded.. Suddenly, someone they didn't expect walked and sat down next to Touya...It was Ruka, the Kekkai Master! Rika looked at her with true anger shown in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing!! Ruka was starting to flirt with Touya, even though she was injured!! "Hey Touya..Meet me at my room in the hotel right now..I really gotta talk to you," said Ruka seductively and kissed him on the cheek.. It took Rika all her will to not punch Ruka out of the stadium. Ruka left while Touya put his arm around Rika, trying to calm her. "Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens..I promise," Touya said soothingly. Rika sighed and kissed him..Touya always knew how to calm Rika down. It would be almost impossible for anyone else. Touya kissed her back and walked away as Rika just looked at him, hoping that nothing serious would happen, but somehow, she felt that something bad would happen. After she was sure Touya was out of the stadium, she ran out, leaving Jin and some of the members of Team Rokuyukai watching the actual match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Touya entered Ruka's hotel room. It was dark, and the lights were dim. The second Touya entered, the door behind him shut and locked. He was all alone with Ruka. Something Rika wasn't aware, but was suspecting. Ruka walked as the aroma of the candles she lit spread throughout the room..Touya felt hot. He was an ice demon, and he felt an odd kind of heat. Ruka was wearing nothing but a towel..Touya stared at her, with lust in his blue eyes. The aroma of the candles became stronger, and Touya jumped on Ruka on to the soft bed. Rika was far from Touya's mind. All he could think about was satisfying his hunger and heat for the only girl in the room...Ruka. He threw the towel and took of his clothes easily. He began to ravish Ruka's breasts, as Ruka panted and moaned. Touya licked, teased, and bit her hard nipples. He was becoming more aroused and aggressive by the second. Ruka couldn't take any of it. "You are mine! All MINE!!" Touya growled. The aroma of the candles was really getting to him. He pulled Ruka's body to his and hungrily kissed her..He inserted his tongue inside of Ruka's mouth, licking and tasted her all over. Ruka did nothing but moan. Touya couldn't take it anymore. The heat easily got to him. He thrusted his manhood inside Ruka's womanhood. He thrusted in and out of her hard and fast, harder than he had ever done with Rika. He started sucking Ruka's breasts and massaged Ruka's clit roughly. Ruka did nothing but moan and pant the whole time...She screamed his name over and over.."Touya, oh Touya!! Harder!!! FASTER!!! AAH!!!" Touya obeyed and thrusted harder and faster, rubbing her clit harder, sucking more of her breasts. Ruka screamed,"TOUYA!!!" as she came hard. Touya moaned loudly and his seed spilled deep in Ruka. He collapsed on Ruka, softly kissing her. Both of them were exhausted. It wasn't the end, though. The aroma of the candles were still around. Ruka flipped Touya so that she was on top. Ruka began to ride him. She bounced up and down, harder and harder. Touya moaned loud and grabbed Ruka, moving her up and down, helping her. Both of them were moaning loudly, panting..Their breathing was labored. Touya got more aroused watching Ruka's breasts bounce while she was riding him. He flipped her over so that he was on top again and gained control. She screamed in ecstasy as Touya thrusted in and out of her hard, using his demon speed. Both of them couldn't take it...the heat was unbearable. Ruka cried out loudly as Touya groaned sexily. He collapsed on her, still massaging Ruka's clit. Both of them sighed as the aroma wore away and scent of hot sex was evident in the air. They fell asleep in each other's arms. It was one amazing night full of hot and steamy sex, but it was unlike what Touya and Rika did..they made love...this was just plain hot sex, nothing else..

MEANWHILE

Rika had been walking slowly the whole time, trying to convince herself that nothing happened. She finally got to Ruka's room, but the door was locked. She heard a loud scream and a groan, accompanied by moaning and panting. Rika's heart sank. She ran to Touya's room, and found that he wasn't there. Jin finally came around and asked if she knew where Touya is. Rika just looked at him emotionlessly, and shook her head. "Ruka's room is locked. I heard moaning come out of the room, and I even heard someone that sounded like Ruka scream Touya's name. I know something happened..I just know it!!" said Rika as she started crying. Jin just looked at her and gave her a friendly hug. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Touya wouldn't do something like that to you. He loves you, very much. All he ever does is talk about you. Believe me, he would not dump you for some slut like Ruka. He loves you," said Jin as he wiped her tears away with his finger. Rika smiled as they walked together to the lobby, meeting with Team Urameshi & Team Rokuyukai.


End file.
